akame ga kill two brothers rewrite
by Altair0875
Summary: Warning I don't own the characters and I do not own Akame ga kill . I chose to rewrite this story because the chapters were two short. This story is about if Tatsumi had a brother and they were the 2 of the three that survived after the empire attacked their clan this story will be. darker than the main story of Akame ga kill also night raid members will may die later in the story
1. Chapter 1

Akame ga kill tale of two brothers

Author's notes : this is a rewrite of the my first chapter same story just longer and with a few small changes.

It was a very nice day in the empire but near the empire there was a village where a clan known as the Weapons Masters have lived near the empire for as long as the imperial arms have been around. The first emperor had a friend who was a builder of weapons for the army and he was one of the people involved in the building of the 48 imperial arms . But this builder had a brother who was a great fighter with or without weapons and both of them had families and in time they became a clan with the ability to create disable reimagine fix change copy and even increase the power of the Weapons even the imperial arms . But to be able to do this they have to be trained for 10 years both boys and girls are trained just in case the empire becomes corrupt or just of they want to help the empire .

After 10 years of training the trainees they go into the mountains for 2 weeks to train and build their own weapons and armor but before they leave they are given cloaks with their clan's symbol and all the metal that they will need also something from their family as a gift. Now the time has come for two brothers from a family of four Altair 16 Tatsumi 14 Ezio 10 Leshia 6 . While the brothers are gone Ezio will watch over their sister and mother while their father is out for the week getting some for Altair and Tatsumi ready for when they come back . In the palace prime minister honest is currently making a plan to give the emperor a reason to attack the clan. Shura the minister's son ask his father why he looks troubled he says he is trying to think of a reason to get the emperor to attack the clan of weapons master's because they may become a threat to his control of the empire. Shura says to tell the emperor that they are planning on joining the revolutionary army and killing him and overthrowing the empire . The prime minister likes that so he goes to tell the emperor this lie . After he calls general Budo and tell him to attack in 1 week but Budo ask him who told him this about the clan he says the prime minister he said he would not be able to until he has visited the clan and asked them himself not telling the emperor that he doesn't trust the prime minister. So Budo goes to the clan and tells them what happened and they say that they are not planning anything as of now . So Budo goes back to the empire unaware that the prime minister asked a different general to attack in a week the general was a young woman by the name of esdeath who agrees to attack them in a week.

Now that is been handled Altair and Tatsumi father returns to the village with something for his sons when a leader of the village tells him what has happened. After that he and the rest of the village gets ready to defend themselves because in a week they will be under attack from esdeath. Now he goes to the mountains to give his gift to sons. Altair and Tatsumi are now nearing the mountains when their father calls their names and they stop and ask him why he is here he tells them that he came to give them their gifts from him for being Masters. After he gives them their gifts he says he will see them next week not telling them about what happened with Budo as not to make them worry about their sister. Now prime minister honest tells his son Shura to travel the world and find imperial arms users and to come back in 4 years. Now it is the day of the attack on the clan by general esdeath she and her army begin to attack but are stopped by The clan's symbol that is acting like a barrier that is keeping them out just long enough for everyone to get their weapons ready esdeath is about to use her imperial arm but before she attacks the symbol disables her imperial arm.

Now a week before the attack Altair and Tatsumi are in the mountains building their armor and weapons. While they are doing this Tatsumi asked his brother what his goal is after they finish their 2 weeks of training and weapon and armor building he says he plans to join the army to protect the empire from corruption. He hopes to become a general now Altair asked Tatsumi the same Question he says he wants to go and see the world and meet people also he plans to train while he travels. Now back at their clan's home the clan is fighting esdeath and her army and they are not getting beaten by them they are winning but just barely but esdeath's imperial arm is finally starting to work again and that's when esdeath begins to destroy the clan by they are not giving up just yet so they give it all they have but esdeath's army just becomes too much and they win the fight. After the fight esdeath lets her men violate the clan until they are done . Now Altair and Tatsumi are are on their way home but when they find it on fire. They run to the village to find out what happened. When they enter their to find death and despair the look for their brother and find him in pain and suffering they ask him what happened he said he doesn't know they ask about their sister and he says he doesn't know what happened to her but he gives Altair and Tatsumi a imperial arm that he says will tell them everything when they fix it . After that he says leave but to shed as little blood as possible on their journeys. After that The brothers seal the village with their clan's symbol to protect what remains of it and the brothers say goodbye to each other and then go their separate ways but the brothers don't know when they will meet again.

Author's notes : next chapter Altair's journey reviews are welcome

Altair 0875 out


	2. Chapter 2

Akame ga kill tale of two brothers:Altair's journey

Author's Notes: I am trying to write this differently from this chapter onward review if you want.

Altair is now walking to the empire to become a general . Altair's thoughts ( Tatsumi is a fool he should have joined me but I think will do fine on his own. I hope to fix this imperial arm that Ezio gave me before he died may be I will find out what happened to the clan and my sister when I get this imperial arm fixed . I can see the capital I am nearly there I see the entrance to the capital. Now where is the army sign up area o there it is. ) Altair: hello are you the army recruiter? Lubbock: yes I am my name is Lubbock you have to fight against a general to join here is a list of generals tell me which one you want to fight okay. Altair : Budo I want to fight Budo but can I meet him before I fight him? Lubbock :yes you can but I will call him so you meet him whats your name? Altair : my name is Altair I will come back here tomorrow for now I am going to look around the capital.

Lubbock : okay see you tomorrow. Lubbock's thoughts ( Altair he seems like he will be a great general one day now to send this to general Budo. ) Meanwhile Budo is sitting in his office when a soldier knocks on his door soldier: Budo may I come in I have some information for you. Budo : come in soldier : Budo the clan of weapons master's has been destroyed but It is unknown if anyone from the clan survived also someone named Altair wants to meet you. Budo : if that is all then please leave soldier :okay see you later general. Budo's thoughts ( prime minister honest you son of a bitch you just had to have them destroyed if anyone of that clan survived I will help them and I will make you pay for your actions one day ).

Next day Altair returns to the army recruiters office and waits for Budo as Altair is gathering is his thoughts Budo comes in and asked for Altair. Altair: Budo I am right here sir Budo : let's go to my office to talk okay Altair .Now In his office Budo : Altair what clan are you from ? Altair I am from the clan of weapons master's but I have to ask why did you ask what clan I was from? Budo : just so I can get an idea of you strength and durability and experience in battle so I can Know how serious to get when I fight you. Altair :I see far enough so where are we going to fight? Budo : in the desert outside the capital at 1:00pm meet me back here in a hour so that we can go to the desert. Altair : okay hope you are ready to fight and no holding back okay Budo : okay you better be ready with a request like that .

Now Altair and Budo are in the desert and they are about to fight Budo: you ready Altair? Altair : yes let's begin . And with that they begin their fight. Altair and Budo clash for a while before Budo starts using his imperial arm Budo :your good but can beat me at my best Altair : bring it . Budo : ha let's see you dodge this. Budo now starts to charge his imperial arm (same as he did when he was fighting mine in the anime or manga ) after charging his imperial arm he send his attack at Altair but he gets but not damaged. Altair : that was a lot of power but can you beat your own imperial arm. Budo : let's see if you can use it right. With that Altair shows his clan's ability to use any imperial arm by changing the lightning from Budo's imperial arm around him and he starts to attack Budo with it but just barely to hold him off. Budo : are good you have been well trained but it is time to end this. Altair : not so fast Budo. Budo now charges his imperial arm with all the power he has left While Altair does the same and then they clash but Budo wins just barely.

With The fight over Budo Tells Altair that even though he lost he has he wants to mentor him to one day surpass him. Budo : Altair I will make you my right hand man Altair :but why I lost Budo : you are the first person to push me past my limit so it would be a honor. Altair : okay thank you Budo : no problem. And after that he mentors him for a year to the point where he is strong enough to be considered a general. Altair : Budo am I ready to become a general? Budo yes you are what do you want your mission to be?Altair : To stop an army . Budo : okay but for now go meet the emperor okay. Altair: okay send for me when you find a mission I will be a my home after I meet the emperor. Budo :okay see you later .

Now Altair is on his way to meet with the emperor . Now Altair is meeting with the emperor. Emperor : Altair is it I heard you are new general I would like to welcome you to the empire and hope you can serve the empire well. Altair :I plan to do my best you can count on me I will be taking my leave call me if you need a general to stop army's of a enemy okay . Emperor :okay see you later general Altair . As Altair is leaving for his home he starts to think about the emperor and his adviser the prime minister . Altair's thoughts ( the emperor is just a kid who wants the best for his people his adviser is the one who gives me a bad feeling about him I will talk to Budo about this also I have finally fix that imperial arm Ezio gave me I will use it when it after I talk to Budo ) . Meanwhile the emperor is thinking when his adviser ( prime minister honest ) tells him that the southern and northern countries are joining forces to fight the Empire. After he tells him that the Emperor calls Altair back to give this mission Altair says he will go alone to stop them after that he leaves to stop them. Altair now has left and meets the army's of his enemies he calls the leaders of the army's and asked them why they are trying to fight the Empire. The leaders say that they think they empire is corrupt Altair says he thinks that the emperor's adviser is not the emperor himself he asks them not to fight they ask if they do what will he do for them he says he will stop the corruption.

After that they go back home so Altair goes back to the empire and tells the emperor that they have been stopped. After that he finds Budo and tells him what he did to stop them he says great job what are you going to do now Altair says he is not sure. He goes home and uses the imperial arm Ezio gave him and what it shows him causes make him angry and sad . Altair now goes to Budo with the Imperial arm that can show memories. Altair get to his mentor's office and enters and shows him what the imperial arms of memories has shown him.

Budo : this is what happened to them I am sorry that I could not save them Altair : Budo it is not your fault but I thank you for warning them . Budo : what do you plan to do since you know the truth about what happened? Altair : I plan to leave the empire to find my brother and then return with him to the empire in 2 years and a half but before I leave I will give you two gifts one I will make your imperial arm much stronger and increase the limit of it and mark your hand with a symbol that will light up when I return. Budo : okay but why return? Altair : to stop the corruption of the empire. Budo : okay see you when you return. After that he leaves the empire to find his brother taking the Imperial arm of memories.

 _Author's Notes : tell me in the comments if you guys like this style of writing also reviews are welcome next chapter : Tatsumi's journey_


	3. Chapter 3

Akame ga kill tale of two brothers : Tatsumi's journey

Now Tatsumi is walking to the border of the empire to get to the western land to meet new people and gain understanding of other countries. Tatsumi's thoughts ( my brother thinks his path is better but I think that having power is not as important as having understanding ) now Tatsumi is nearing a village that dislikes foreigners but hates people with foreign blood. Tatsumi is walking in to the village to see the villagers mistreating a girl who looks to be the same age as him so he goes to protect her. Tatsumi : hey what going on here why are you mistreating this girl? Villages: because she is someone with foreign blood but who the hell are you and why are you protecting her you foreigner? Tatsumi : you must be kidding me you mistreat her because of blood yet you ask me who I am and why I am protecting her my name is Tatsumi and I am from the clan of weapons master's I protected her because I hate seeing people regardless of race clan or blood being mistreated! Villagers: you can say you're from that clan but if you can prove it in a fight we will stop mistreating her okay.

Tatsumi : okay where will we fight in the middle of the village in 10 minutes okay. Now they time for the fight Tatsumi vs the best fighter in the village this fight will be a hand to hand fight and to make a long story short he wins and so they stop mistreating mine. After that mine goes to Tatsumi to thank him for protecting her and she asks him to train her how to fight so can defend others so he trains her for 2 years one year in hand to hand the second in sword fighting.

Now one day the village is attacked by some rogue soldiers that have imperial arms. These soldiers are here to rape and kill the leader says if you don't give us all your women 12 to 18 you will be destroyed but mine tells them to protect their daughters and that she will hold them off for as long as she can. Mine holds them off until they use their imperial arms and try to rape her but before they can rape her Tatsumi comes and saves her she looks sacred but he says it will be all right and that she has done enough now leave this to him and with that one of the villagers takes her to the rest of the village.

Now Tatsumi puts a sword that puts a barrier around the village in the ground after that he says Tatsumi : stop now or you will regret it they just laugh and say let's see you try you will lose to our imperial arms and after we kill you we will rape this whole village and let the men watch helplessly. Tatsumi : then you leave me no choice and with that he disables their imperial arm then kills them . After that he takes their imperial arms and puts them in a dimension that only his clan can get to then he pulls the sword out and goes to find mine. He finds her and everyone else and says they are gone everyone thank him but he said he was leaving to train in the mountains for 2 years but before he leaves he gives mine a symbol so that if they meet again they will remember each other .After that he leaves for the mountains

Altair's Notes: the reunion the truth the decision and the two new paths reviews are welcome Altair out


	4. Chapter 4

Akame ga kill tale of two brothers : the reunion the truth the decision and the new paths

Altair is currently looking for his brother he is standing on the top of the mountain when he sees someone coming up the mountain he goes to meet this person to ask them if they have seen his brother but when he looks at the person a bit closer he sees that it is his brother so he goes to talk to him. Altair : Tatsumi how has your journey been? Altair : okay you seem like have something to show me since the imperial arm Ezio gave you is glowing Altair : it is I will activate it but just a warning it shows memories that may be a bit hard to watch.

Now Altair uses it what it shows them is what happened to their sister and why they could not find her dead or alive. Now a few days before the attack prime minister honest asked esdeath to take one of the clan members a female that has not been raped and take her prisoner and give her to doctor stylist to brainwash her to make a weapon for prime minister for his own reasons which are unknown at this time next it shows her trying to fight back but is threatened with rape so she submits to the experiments.

After that she becomes a to weapon used in 3 and a half years . After that it is turned off by Altair looks at Tatsumi and asked him what he wants to do now that they know that she is alive Tatsumi : first I want to fight you at your best and then save her what about you Altair : save her and free the empire of corruption but let's fight to see how much better you have gotten in 2 years no holding back against me okay Tatsumi : okay let's begin.

Altair and Tatsumi begin their fight with a clash of swords Altair and Tatsumi are even with each other that Altair uses his copy of Budos imperial arm but before he can attack Tatsumi copies his imperial arm and attacks faster than he can which causes him to reimagine the imperial arm just in time to clash with Tatsumi but disables both of their imperial arms copies . Altair : you are better than me you win but let's train for 2 years and a half years Tatsumi : far enough then we will return to the empire okay Altair : okay. Now after 2 years of training they return to the empire and go to meet Budo before the brothers go their separate ways .

Meanwhile the prime minister's weapon is nearly complete all that is left is to give it to him . The brothers sister is currently trying to think of a way to counter prime minister honest and his weapon that she was forced to make she makes a beacon that will reach any surviving members of her clan within a hour she hopes that they will help her. Tatsumi and Altair are getting ready to meet Budo when they get her beacon

Altair : Tatsumi you feel that I would appear that our sister has let us know that she is alive Tatsumi : yeah so what do we do Altair : you could join night raid for a while just to find out if they could help us or not. Tatsumi : okay let's ask Budo about them and what their next target is okay. Now they are in meeting with Budo. Budo : now Altair this is your brother who you left to find now that he is here what do you plan to do I plan to find where my sister is and then save the empire from corruption my brother plans to join night raid for a little while we just need more information about them.

Budo : I know that they are planning to attack a rich family the reason for this I think is because of how they treat country folks who come to the empire . Tatsumi : I will pose as a country folk to find out for myself I hope they aren't our enemy I will return later I don't know when yet but I'm off see you guys later. Altair and Budo : okay . Now after Tatsumi leaves Altair tells Budo he will take out the corrupt officials if he finds out that the are part of the problem and with that he leaves to go to his home to rest.

Next chapter : night raid and Tatsumi's and Mine's reunion review tell me what you think of the story so far Altair 0875 out


	5. Chapter 5

Akame ga kill : night raid mine's and tatsumi's reunion the new groups and the meeting with the emperor.

Altair is getting ready to meet with the emperor the prime minister is with doctor stylist so now is the perfect time to show the emperor the truth with help of his imperial arm. Now in the palace he is standing before the emperor and asked him a question. Altair : do you know what happened to the clan of weapons master's Emperor : I believe that they were killed for treason Altair : I think that they were killed for no reason except that they could stop the corruption caused by prime minister honest if you don't believe me let the imperial arm of memories show you the truth of what happened Altair activates the imperial arm but this time it shows them a meeting with prime minister honest iokal bolic ogre Dr stylist gamal and Surya and they are taking about what to do now that the clan is gone. Prime minister honest : we need to make sure our power is becomes absolute Dr stylist : we have the blood of the emperor how about we make clone of him that will be used in case the emperor learns the truth. Prime minister honest : I love it we can use that girl who is the last survivor of the clan to make a weapon to make a clone of him that can use his imperial arm everyone: yes let's begin and together we will rule forever . Altair : now what do you think do you believe me emperor : yes what are we going to do Altair : I will take down the traders but for now just act like you know nothing but Budo is on our side also I will give you a mark that will let you and me talk and keep in contact in case you need help and with that I'm off I will see you later . Emperor's thoughts ( prime minister honest you betrayed me you lied to me you used me and now we will make you pay i just hope it is not too late to fix what you have done )

Altair is now walking to Budo to tell what he plans to do next Altair : Budo I plan to leave and protect Chouri and his daughter Spear as they are coming to the capital Budo : you should leave today I hear that tomorrow the three beast are going to kill them Altair : is that so aren't they esdeath's subordinates Budo : yes what do plan to do Altair : before I kill them I will show them the true power of my clan the clan that everyone thinks is gone Budo : okay but I should let you know that honest is forming a group of imperial arm users combat night raid called the Jaegers Altair : I will deal with them when I get back any other groups I should know about Budo : no but Surya is returning to the empire with some imperial arm users and an alchemist Altair : thanks okay I will return after I deal with the three beast see you later Budo : okay see you later.

Meanwhile prime minister honest is currently talking to Dr stylist about his new group the Jaegers . Prime minister honest : Dr stylist I want you to join my new group the Jaegers Dr stylist : okay but who is leading the group Prime minister honest : general esdeath also I want you to make that girl from the clan of weapons master's to join as imperial arm strength increaser Okay Dr Stylist : Okay Can You Leave Me to my work now Prime minister honest : okay just meet general esdeath in two days okay Dr stylist : okay just go Prime minister honest : fine see you later Dr stylist : now that he is gone I can get back to working on a more powerful drug for kurome but this drug will kill her in a year if she does not get cured but unfortunately for her only the clan of weapons master's has ever seen this before and unfortunately the cure for this someone's life this will be the ultimate pain this is just in case anyone else from that clan survived. Prime minister honest thoughts ( I can't wait until the empire becomes mine the emperor the Jaegers even my son are all my pawns soon enough I will no longer need them when the clone is ready then I will betray them all I just have to wait a little while longer ) .

Night raid are in their base and their leader Najenda is telling them about their next target. Najenda : everyone before we start with this meeting I should let you know that a general has returned with someone we don't know much about the general but his name which is Altair Lubbock : Altair so he became a general not surprising Najenda : Lubbock why is not surprising to you that he is a general Lubbock : well you know how we had generals fight against new recruits for the army Najenda : yeah so what's that got to do with him Lubbock : well I'm not sure how to tell you this but he battled general Najenda : Lubbock why are you hesitating Lubbock : well because he battled general Budo and what's more is that he pushed Budo to use his imperial arm and even with that he just barely won Najenda : you are you serious Lubbock : yes and after the fight he said he would mentor him to become a general Najenda : Lubbock why didn't you tell us this earlier Lubbock : because he left 2 years ago to find someone Najenda : everyone I don't think I need to tell you guys not to fight him Akame : he may be strong but we may have to fight him or this person he brought with him Najenda : Akame even so we don't know if that person is a family member of his so for now don't fight against then okay Akame : okay now what is the mission Najenda : the mission is to assassinate a family that kills country folks for their own enjoyment Mine : so their just killing because they can my mentor would be proud of me when do we attack them them Najenda : tonight so be ready to leave at 10pm okay everyone okay night raid : okay

Now Tatsumi in aria's house it is 9:30 he is standing on the roof of the house with his sword ready to kill this family for their crimes against people who are less fortunate than they are. Earlier today he was in the guest room when one of the guards asked him if he wanted to come with aria while she when shopping he said no so when the family left Tatsumi went outside he saw a shed with a lock on it he uses his sword to break the lock and then what he saw was a lot of bodies some were still alive he asked the ones still alive what happened to them they told their about how this family took them in only to torture them for their own enjoyment after hearing their stories Tatsumi said this to them Tatsumi : you all can rest easy because to night is their last night alive and I will make it a living hell so just know that they will pay for their crimes against you with their lives.

Night raid is getting ready to leave for their targets house not realizing that today they will get a new member and see what true vengeance means to their new member. Tatsumi is back in the house with a hood on with his clan's symbol he sees aria's mom and dad and kicks them outside of the house by throwing them out through a window when the guards hear a sound they go outside one guard wakes up aria and tells her to go to the shed .Now night raid is 5 minutes from their target but Leone hears a scream of a woman she wonders who is screaming. Tatsumi has just killed aria in front of her mother her says : why did you kill her she did nothing wrong Tatsumi says : we both know that is a lie you kill people for no reason except that you can you think you are better than they but you're not so don't cry you and your husband will be joining her very soon but before I kill you what clan do you think I'm from aria's parents : we don't know or care you piece of trash Tatsumi : okay find I will tell you I am one of three survivors of the clan of weapons master's and It is time to die with that he kills them.

Now night raid finally reaches their targets house but all they see I someone in a cloak. Akame jumps down and asked him : are you protecting this family Tatsumi : what family no family lives here anymore Akame : so do you know where they are Tatsumi : they are at their shed in the in the back of the house Akame : okay thanks Tatsumi : no problem but If you are here to kill them they are already dead Akame : did you kill them Tatsumi : not just the family the guards everyone who help this family kill was killed by me with this sword and also you can tell the rest of night raid to come down here Akame : are a enemy or friend Tatsumi : I will let you decide I kill those who support the corruption of the government or those who make the innocent suffer Akame : you are not an enemy would you like to join night raid Tatsumi : what is night raids goal Akame : everyone come down here we may have a new member.

The rest of night raid comes down but when they do mine's hand lights up Akame : mine your hand Mine : I know who this guy is Tatsumi it has been a while since I have seen you I'm surprised you are here do you plan to join night raid Tatsumi : yes but I will explain where I have been for two years when I meet your leader Lubbock : you will have to wait 3 day for Najenda to come back Tatsumi : fair enough I will wait at your base I guess is that okay Lubbock : yes so let's get going Night raid : yeah and with that they go back to their base with their new member of night raid

Next chapter : Tatsumi's and Mine's history Night raid meets Altair mine and tatsumi's relationship Altair vs the 3 beast and the Jaegers are formed

Reviews are welcome Altair 0875 out


End file.
